Devices that use wireless signaling are ubiquitous to contemporary life. Non-limiting examples of such devices include cellular telephones, text messaging units, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and laptop and palmtop computers. Respective such devices typically include one or more modes of operation such as, for example, unidirectional or bidirectional voice, video and/or data communications, Internet accessibility, remote control functionality, etc.
However, such devices are dependant upon access to wireless resources (i.e., networks or infrastructure) external to the device in order for corresponding wireless functions to operate. For example, a cellular telephone requires a period of continuous signal access to a cellular network in order to initiate and maintain a call. Such external resources are, as a matter of practicality, finite in their geographic coverage range and scope of operational modes. In short, worldwide coverage for all wireless devices, everywhere that a user might want or need signal access, is not a reality.
Various factors result in poor or failed wireless signal access in areas that are otherwise seemingly adequately provisioned. In one example, a user is denied wireless access while stuck in traffic because of unusually high wireless system usage. In another example, a user temporarily loses wireless signal access while traveling behind a large structure in a downtown area, resulting in a “dropped” cellular phone call. These and other scenarios cause frustration and loss of productivity for users of wireless technology.